The Nightmare
by ASL Anna
Summary: After Harry decided to pry into Severus Snape's pensive, he receives a consequence of sorts when he falls asleep. ADDITIONAL SCENE for OotP. Includes James and Sirius Bashing. (I really do love them, I promise!)


The Nightmare

**A/N: Hi Y'all! Please don't be mad. I'm not starting another story just yet. I just happen to have the coolest teacher EVER! She assigned us a project to do with our "outside reading books". We had choices, like write letters between two main characters, make our book into a children's story, make a comic book, etc... So I chose to ADD AN ADDITIONAL SCENE! *applause***

**This scene takes place directly after Harry looks into Professor Snape's Pensive. I added some text from the actual book. PLEASE DON'T SUE! I'll do a disclaimer and everything!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I** **do not own the text in ****_Italics._**

The Nightmare

_"So," said Snape, griping Harry's arm so tightly Harry's arm started to feel numb. "_So_... Been enjoying yourself, Potter?"_

_"N-no..." said Harry, trying to free his arm. _

_It was scary: Snape's lips were shaking, his face was white, his teeth were bared._

_"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" said Snape, shaking Harry so hard that his glasses slipped down his nose._

_"I- didn't-"_

_Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Harry fell hard onto the dungeon floor._

_"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed._

_"No," said Harry, getting to his feet as far from Snape as he could. "No, of course I w-"_

_"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!"_

_And as Harry hurtled toward the door, a jar of dead cockroaches exploded over his head. He wrenched the door open and flew away up the corridor, stopping only when he had put three floors between himself and Snape. There he leaned against the wall, panting, and rubbing his bruised arm._

_He had no desire at all to return to Gryffindor Tower so early, nor to tell Ron and Hermione what he had just seen. What was making Harry feel so horrified and unhappy was not being shouted at or having jars thrown at him - it was that he knew how it felt to be humiliated in the middle of a circle of onlookers, knew exactly how Snape had felt as his father had taunted him, and that judging from what he had just seen, his father had been every bit as arrogant as Snape had always told him._

-Page 649, "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" by J.K. Rowling **(A/N: This brilliant piece of writing in italic print IS NOT MINE! It belongs to the brilliant J.K Rowling! Okay? Okay.)**

Harry walked slowly from the dungeons to the common room. He was lost in thought. He felt ashamed. He had pried into Snape's deepest memories simply because he had been suspicious. And now, it came back to haunt him.

The image of his father taunting Snape and stringing him up by his ankles was ingrained in his head. He would definitely not be telling Hermione and Ron about what he had seen in the pensive, because Harry knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of someone's taunts and bullying. Between Dudley and Draco, he was all to familiar with the feeling.

He dragged himself into the common room, past Ron and Hermione, and up the stairs to the fifth years' dormitory. He changed into a fresh pair of pajamas and crawled into bed, exhausted.

Harry opened his eyes. He was standing in the grass by the tree from Snape's memory. Snape was sitting against the tree with his nose buried in a book. Off in the distance, he heard voices.

Harry whipped his head around. His father, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were heading towards them. Harry had a sense of déjà vu as they pulled out their wands on the oblivious Snape.

Harry had a sinking feeling in his chest. He did not want to witness this again, even if it was just a dream. He watched in horror as his father threw hexes at Snape, while Sirius and Peter laughed. Remus was engrossed in a book.

Suddenly, a thought came to Harry. He could stop the taunting this time. He threw himself between Snape and his father, taking a stinging hex in the chest.

"Stop!" Harry gasped, clutching his chest in pain. He glanced behind him at Snape, then turned back to James, who had jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded, his wand turned towards Harry's direction. Harry gazed at each of the Marauders in turn.

"My name is Harry." He said. "I have a question."

Remus put his book down and stood up. "What?" He said, stepping forward. Harry turned towards him.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

"What do you care, stranger?" Peter threw in. Harry turned to Peter, his lip curling.

"Say that again!" Harry snarled. "Look," he continued in a calmer voice. "Why are you bugging him?" He jerked his head towards Snape, who was starring at Harry with an odd expression on his face.

"Just taunting him." James said airily. This made Harry angry. Did his father really view this as a game?

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Harry said. His voice betrayed no emotion. He was almost numb.

"What does it matter?" Sirius questioned.

"It matters." Harry said sternly. "I can guarantee that you would hate to switch places with him." To his astonishment, James laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't have to worry about that." He said smugly. Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut, like he was going to be sick. He was disgusted.

"I can't believe that you just said that." Harry whispered. "My own father... My own father just said that."

"What is going on?" Said a new voice. "Potter, please tell me you aren't giving Severus a hard time... Again." The girl sounded exasperated.

Harry turned. His mother had joined the scene. She glanced at him and stopped. She stared for a good minute, as did Harry. He noticed how green her eyes were. They were his eyes.

"You should learn to treat people the way you would wish to be treated, Potter." Harry sneered. He couldn't help but think that he sounded an awful lot like Snape when he said that.

James stared at Harry in disbelief, before turning his wand on him.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted. Harry's wand flew out of his hand. "You should mind your own business, kid."

Harry looked at his father in horror. James was going to taunt and bully him too. Dread filled his stomach and his eyes stung.

"Stop!" Lily shouted. "Leave the boy alone!"

Harry woke with a gasp. His body was drenched in sweat. He was tangled in the bed sheets. To his extreme embarrassment, tears were streaming from his eyes. He knew it was a nightmare, but he was still shaking.

Harry reached for his glasses, and slipped them on. He crept out of the dormitory and down to the common room, where he curled into a ball in his favorite armchair in front of the nonexistent fire. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to stay awake, but ended up failing in the attempt. His eyes closed, and he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

**A/N: Please Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
